Leaving Her Was The Hardest Thing He Ever Did
by Adalencia
Summary: Sonny is ready to leave Hollywood, Chad is the one main reason she's leaving, and the only reason she would stay. One Shot. Channy.


**I love Chad, and Sonny.... it's like amazing! But anyway, yeah so here's my one shot, this is my first Sonny With a Chance one shot, so yeah. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny With a Chance.... as much as I wish I did, but I don't. Sadly. **

Taking out her phone, Sonny dialed home, tears streaking her face. "Mom," she whispered her voice cracking, "I can't take it anymore, Hollywood isn't what it's cracked out to be, I'm done mom, come get me please."

Walking into the office, mascara streaked, eyes blurry she addressed Mr. Condor, "Ok today my two weeks is up, I'm going now." Not even waiting she hear his response she spun on the heel of her shoe walking out of his office. She had already told all her cast member that morning that she was leaving, because Sonny knew that she didn't want a huge goodbye, or a party or anything, she just wanted to get out of Hollywood and back to Wisconsin.

She knew that it was only so long before the people at Mackenzie Falls heard, and that's why she didn't tell anyone, she wanted to avoid Chad Dylan Cooper, as he had the most part in her decision to leave, while she was finally able to admit to herself that she loved the three named star of _Mackenzie Falls_. He was one of the reasons she wanted to leave. However, he was also the only thing that would ever make her consider staying.

She knew that leaving was giving up her dream, and giving up her new friends, and most of all Chad Dylan Cooper. Who was by far her favorite part of _So Random! _And that out everyone he would be the hardest to give up and let go of.

Gathering the last of her things she shoved, pushed, and crammed them all into the bag she'd brought with her, struggling to make them fit. The dressing room was silent except for the occasional sigh from Sonny who was trying desperately not to let tears fall, mostly unsuccessfully. Without all her things, her- _Tawni's _dressing room, looked so _empty._ Almost like Sonny's heart, she felt that she didn't know what she was doing, or why she was doing that. Her head knew she was leaving because she didn't want to have to see Chad Dylan Cooper everyday and know that she couldn't have him, it killed her inside, so she was leaving. And Hollywood was just to hard for her, all the drama, and everyone always wanting to know what she was doing and what she was wearing, and everything!

She headed off to the curb, passing the Mackenzie Falls set purposely, just to see if she could get one last look at Chad Dylan Cooper, no luck. They were filming a scene, and he apparently wasn't in it. She continued to walk on, past all the other sets, and all the other memories she'd made while here, she passed the parking spot that was now crammed tight with both the Mackenzie Falls golf cart, and the So Random! Golf cart.

"Sonny!" Came a yell from behind her, "Sonny where you going?"

She turned around, seeing the one and only Chad Dylan Cooper, the one person she was trying to avoid. "Hi Chad" she said quietly.

Lifting her chin up Chad spoke clearly and quietly, "Hey Sonny, don't cry," he used his thumb to wipe away the tears that were spilling over her eyelids. "What's wrong?"

"Chad," Her voice cracked, "Chad I'm leaving, I'm leaving So Random! And Condor Studios, and- and Hollywood."

"You forgot something, Sonny."

She looked into his eyes, confused, "What did I forget Chad?"

"Me, Sonny, your leaving me too."

"Am I Chad, Am I really?" Sonny replied, saying words that normally the other said, "It's not like you'll miss me, Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't miss people." She started to walk away.

"But Chad does," Sonny stopped and looked at him, "Chad will miss you Sonny."

Her eye's hopeful, she spoke again, "Really, prove it."

He reached over and hugged her, "you were my favorite." He whispered softly into her hair, letting go moments later, they said their goodbyes, and Sonny continued to walk away.

"Sonny," He called out, after a minute or two, "I forgot something." Sonny had a confused look on her face as Chad jogged over to her, leveling his face with hers, he leaned in and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't forget anything"

**That was differerent then what I thought it would be, I guess I didn't really expect it to be so sad.... but I hope it was happier at the end. **

**Please review it'll make me happy! (: **


End file.
